A New Arrival
by Elvis-Stitch
Summary: Stitch proposes to Angel, thrilling the family. They're even more overjoyed to learn a second new arrival is on the way! How will Nani and the family adjust to the new size of their continually growing o'hana? What suprises lie in wait? Please R&R.


I do not own Lilo and Stitch, or any other character which may be related. Lilo and Stitch © Disney 2008.  
Note: Some parts of this story are in Lilo's POV, as she is basically the main character. Enjoy! 

**Chapter 1: Realizations**

It has been eight years now since that faithful morning my sister Nani and I went to the pound to adopt a new friend to welcome into our small, broken family. Little had I known, that very day would be the one to change the very course of my life itself in dynamic and weird, yet wonderful ways. My small struggling family of only Nani and myself had risen suddenly from the willowing depths of sadness, due to the death of our beloved parents Nalani and Kale, and back into the reality of the world and what it had to offer us. Three more additions to our family, as well as our adopted extended family, would strongly seal the gap which had torn our family apart in the first place, and my years of sadness and loneliness would be driven away completely by the bestest friend I would ever make – even if that friend was from the very depths of outer space itself.

However, time has inevitably passed us by. Many things have changed within our somewhat large o'hana.

As I sit and gaze out the window from my bed, I can't help but smile as I remember what joy and happiness my past has brought. I think about my family to this very date, and what new surprises are in store for us.

My fifteenth birthday is just around the corner. I have no idea what I want to get, but I will be happy with whatever my o'hana has to offer me. I know that Jumba and Pleakley will go overboard again, just as they did last year, but I don't care about that. It's the thought that counts. Nani and David's first baby will be due in a matter of months. I was hoping it would be in time for my birthday, but Nani had explained to me about things don't always work out the way we want them to. Although I was very much looking forward to a new nephew, I can't help but feel as though I'm going to be replaced.

As a matter of fact, I can't help but feel as though I already have been replaced.

My best friend . . . who has been there for me my whole life . . . now has his own new life with his girlfriend, and I'm no longer part of it. Well, we do still talk and play with each other, but lately it just hasn't been the same since Angel came along.

I am happy for Stitch . . . why shouldn't I be? But, I just wish he'd pay more attention to what he's doing, and see how much he hurts me when he neglects me for her. I really miss him and all the fun times we had together before Angel entered his life. I hardly see him as much any more, and when I do finally have time with him, he's either sleeping or planning his next date with Angel.

I know that I used to neglect him as well when I was younger by going off on him with Mertle's friends, but not even I had neglected him as much as he neglects me now. I just wish he could slow down for a moment or so and listen to what I want to say for once. I don't hate Angel, but I can't help as though she has stolen my Stitch away from me, and I somewhat resent her for that.

Sometimes I wish that I was in Angel's place, and that Stitch loved me instead. But, I know that will never be. Stitch and I are two different species, and besides, it's just one of the many fantasies I have.

Although I hate to admit it, Angel is lucky.

Even though I'm not really into boys yet, I would love to have some sort of attention from somebody. My childhood crush on Keoni is a thing of the past. Keoni turned out to be a self-centered jerk, like most boys unfortunately do turn out, caring about nothing but his looks and his skateboard. It seems as though I'm the only one in our o'hana who has missed out on love, but . . . oh well. There's plenty of time for that in the future.

One thing that hasn't changed in my life though, is being able to find friends. I don't know what it is about me, but people just don't want to know me. Even though Victoria and I were sort of friends, she still would go off with Mertle and her cronies of Yuki, Teresa and Elena from time to time and leave me by myself. She was my friend, but she was never a true friend. True friends stick by your side.

Stitch was a true friend, but Angel changed all that.

Mertle and her friends are still around. I run into them from time to time, and they still jeer my by calling me a 'weirdlo' and a 'freak,' followed by that highly irritating chorus of 'Y-e-e-e-a-a-a-h,' but I just ignore them. Fortunately, they attend a different school from the one I attend. I love school, but it's difficult when you have nobody who wants to talk to you. It was easy at first, because Stitch was always there to support me, but now he's not anymore.

I guess some things just don't last forever, no matter how much you think they will. I sigh.

I jump suddenly when the front door to house opens, and in walks Stitch. I start to smile as I see no sign of Angel for moment or so, but that's gone the second I see a pink arm in the doorframe. The two lovers walk into the house, and Stitch shuts the door behind Angel. He turns and gives her a lick, and I look away as pain stabs at my heart.

Stitch used to lick me like that. And only me.

"Hi Lilo!"

I look up from my place on the lounge solemnly. Stitch and Angel are standing in right in front of me.

"Hi." I mumble.

Stitch tilts his head. "Lilo okeytaka?"

I nod. Angel smiles at me, before looking at Stitch.

She says something to him in Tantalog, and Stitch smiles at her. He nods.

"Goobaja! Bye Lilo!"

I don't answer him as they both step out of the room. A tear escapes down my cheek, but I brush it away. After a short debate with myself, I finally stand up and enter the kitchen. Nani is in there, and she looks up at me when I walk in.

"Lilo! You're just in time. Which colour do you think looks better?"

"Huh?" I start to ask, and walk around to her side of the table. She shows me a magazine showing two baby boy's rooms on display.

"This blue, or this one?"

I shrug, not particularly interested at the moment. I pull out a chair and sit down with my head in my arms. I think Nani senses my mood after a few minutes, because she puts the magazine aside.

"Something wrong, baby?" she asks, and II roll my eyes. Need she ask that question?

"Everything." I reply.

She stands up, and walks around to me. She puts her arm around my shoulders.  
"It's Stitch, isn't it?"

I nod.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. He won't listen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he only listens to her now. Besides, I've already tried. It's pointless."

"But he's your best friend, so why wouldn't he listen?"

I sigh. "That's what I thought. But Angel is his best friend now. Or girlfriend, for that matter."

"Let me talk to him. I'm sure I can make him stop spending all his time with her."

"I already _told _you! I've tried! It's just no use!" I cry. I push Nani's arm away kick my chair back, before running out of the kitchen and outside.

"Lilo!" she calls after me, but I don't care. All I care about is getting away from there. I run into the woods behind our house, tears blinding my vision. I don't know where I'm going but I don't care. Eventually, my legs tire, and I collapse down next to a tree. I hug my legs close and cry.

(0 O 0)

Back in the kitchen, Nani stared out at the front for a moment or so, before sighing.

_Poor Lilo. This is really bringing her down. I haven't seen her this sad since she was a child. I'll have a talk to Stitch anyway, despite what she said. It's about time he woke up to himself._

Nani was distracted from her thoughts when she heard soft movement behind her. She heard a giggle, and turned to find Angel and Stitch. Angel was whispering something into Stitch's ear, and he was smiling. Both of them were looking up at Nani. She felt a wave of anger sweep through her when she thought of Lilo, most likely sitting down somewhere outside and crying, while those two were giggling like they were having the time of their lives. She glared at the two of them.

A surprised look crossed Stitch's face, but a somewhat confused look crossed Angel's.

"Stitch, we need to talk. And your little girlfriend there needs to leave."

"Leave?"

Nani nodded.

"But . . . why?"

"Stitch! Don't start to argue with me about this, because I'm _not_ in the mood! Just see her out, and then get your blue alien butt back in here and sit down at this table! _Right now_!"

A horrified look crossed Stitch's face, and he quickly ushered Angel to the front door. Nani could hear them whispering to each other in Tantalog, but she managed to decipher Stitch apologizing to Angel for Nani's behaviour.

"STITCH!" she roared.

"Okeytaka, okeytaka!" Stitch huffed at her, walking back into the kitchen and sitting down at the table once Angel had gone.  
"Gaba?!" he asked her, angrily.

"Don't give me that attitude, young man. You need to realise something, mister. Something serious."

"Huh?" the angry look on Stitch's face vanished, and was replaced with wonder. "What wrong?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong!"  
Stitch raised an eyebrow at her.

"You spend so much time with that . . . 'Angel' of _yours_ that you fail to realise you're _hurting_ those around you!"

"Stitch . . . hurting?"

Nani nodded angrily.

"When was the last time you spoke a conversation to Lilo, or spent any time with her? Huh?"

Stitch's ears drooped, and a somewhat guilty look crossed his face. "But . . . when Stitch asks Lilo to play, she say naga. We wonder why."

"But that's just it, Stitch! It's not 'we!' It's _you!_"  
"M-meega?"

"Don't you realise!? You spend so much time with Angel that you're neglecting Lilo atrociously! She ran outside _crying_ just before because of you!"

Stitch gasped.

"Yep. You've hurt her pretty badly Stitch. Now do you understand why Lilo says no to you when you ask her to play with you, with Angel?"

Stitch nodded slowly, and looked down at the table.

"This has been going on for months Stitch, and it needs to stop. Lilo's almost back to how she used to be before we even met you. She has no friends at school."

Stitch gasped again. "But . . . Lilo tell Stitch she does!"

"That's because she doesn't want you to see how _hurt_ she is!"

"But . . . Stitch can't just leave Angel! Stitch and Angel in love!"

Nani sighed. "I know Stitch, but can't you just give her a break for a while? Please? You need to take a look at what's more important to you!"

Stitch sighed, and looked down. "Stitch . . . soka. Did not r-realise."  
Nani thought she heard his voice crack.

"Oh Stitch."

She walked around and placed her hand on his back. "Just promise me that from now on, you'll spend more time with your real best friend, and not with Angel? That's all I ask of you. Lilo needs you right now. More than you think."

Stitch nodded. "Okeytaka. Stitch will. Che chabida."

"Thanks, Stitch."

Stitch gave her a small smile. "Where Lilo?"

Nani sighed, and shrugged. "Last I heard of her, she ran out the front door. I think you'd better go find her and apoligise, don't you?"

Stitch nodded. He flipped his ears up and twitched them. "Lilo in woods," he said a moment or so later. "Stitch will get."

Nani pet him on the head, before he bolted from the kitchen and out of the door after Lilo. He just hoped that she could forgive him.

(0 O 0)

"Huh?" I groan, as a sliver of light shines across my face. I opened my eyes slowly, and take in my surroundings. For a moment or so, I'm confused. This isn't my home.  
_  
What am I doing here? What happened?_

I push myself up from the tree, stretching out my stiff neck and back, when my mind wakes itself up. I was here because I had run away. Run away from my pain of once more being neglected by Stitch.  
I sigh. I wondered what the time was, and how long I'd been asleep. Judging by the amount of light flooding through the trees which surrounded me, I guessed it was slowly approaching around five or six o'clock.

However, I would be proven wrong.

I pushed my self up onto my knees, and wiped at my face. I stop dead when I hear a rustle behind me. I turn around, but there is nothing there. I feel my heart start to pound slightly, but ease when I realise that it was probably just an animal or something looking for food.

I stand up, when suddenly I hear an even louder rustle. This time, it sounded though it was right behind me. I let out a startled gasp when the bushes behind me suddenly start to part and out of them comes . . . Stitch.

My fear instantly vanished and was replaced with bitterness.

"Lilo?" he asks, walking up to me.

It's strange having to look down at him now. I used to be his exact height, but now he only comes up to my waist. I glare at him.

"Get lost." I retort, before starting to walk away and back to the house. Why the heck had he come out here after me? I would have thought he'd be back at the house, snuggling Angel like he never wanted to let her go.

"Lilo wait!" he calls, but I start to walk faster. "Stitch needs to talk to you!"

Unfortunately, he uses his superspeed to race around in front of me. Only a second too late did I see him, and tripped over him.  
I cry out as I hit the ground, hard. I feel a throb on my left leg. I probably had fallen onto a stick or something. This does nothing to improve my mood as it only hurts me more, not just physically as I had hurt my leg, but emotionally.

He reaches out a paw. "Stitch so soka, Lilo. Lilo okeytaka?"

"No, of course I'm not okay." I snap, and swat his paw away. "If you knew any better, you wouldn't have to ask that question."

"Lilo . . . I - I . . ." he starts, but trails off.

I pick myself up, and look down at my leg. A small trail of blood trickles down it, and I let out a sharp gasp when pain shoots up my leg as I start to walk on it. Stitch gasps, and goes to rush over to me, but I push him away.

"Just get out of here before you cause me any more pain!" I yell at him, and slowly make my way home.

He just stands behind me, and I could have sworn I saw tears start to form in his eyes. His ears drooped.This makes me cringe with guilt for a moment or so, but then I think of how much he's hurt me over the past few months, and turn my back to him to limp home.

"Lilo. . ."

I thought I heard his whisper on the wind, but when I turn around, he's gone. A slight wave of panic washes over me, but then I realised he'd most likely run off to Angel to cry on her shoulder. I felt tears start to build up in my eyes, but angrily wiped them away. After what seemed to be hours, my house finally came into view. I looked around, with some hope that I would see Stitch, even though part of me didn't want to see him, but I didn't see any sign of him at all. I make my way slowly up the stairs and into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. I look at the clock to see that it was only just on four o'clock. A moment or so later Nani rushes in from the kitchen. She gasps when she looks down and sees the blood trickling down my leg.

"What happened?" she cries, pushing me down onto the lounge.

"Tripped."

"How?"

"Stitch."

"Stitch?" she asks, her voice full of wonder. "How'd he trip you?"

"Well, I tripped over him 'cuz he ran in front of me."

"Where is he now?"

I shrugged. "Why should I care? I mean, why would he even bother to come out after me in the first place?"

Nani seemed to sigh.

"I . . . I had a talk with him."  
This catches my attention. I look up at her, and raise my eyebrow.

"I told him about how you feel and all, with him ignoring you so much. He realised, and he went out to find you to apoligise."

"He . . . he did?"

"Yeah. Did he?"

"N-no. I told him to get lost. He tried to help me, but I pushed him away. I thought I heard him say my name, but when I turned around he was gone. I just presumed he'd run back to Angel."

Nani shook her head. "He might not have this time. He promised me that he'd spend more time with you, and he seemed upset when he finally realised the truth."

"So then, where would he have gone?"

"I don't know."

"Oh god . . ." a powerful wave of guilt washes over me. Why didn't I just listen to what he had to say instead of pushing him away like that?

He'd hurt me so much over to past few months, but now I felt like the real monster here. I just hoped he was okay, wherever he was.  
Something told me that he wasn't with Angel.

"Nani, I've gotta find him." I stand up, but shriek when pain shoots up my leg.

"Lilo, you can't walk on that!"

"But, I have to!"

"At least let me bandage you up!"

I sigh. "Okay, but please hurry!"

It only took Nani a few minutes to bandage up my leg, and apply some sterile solution to prevent my wound from getting infected, but to me it seemed like much longer.

For a moment or so, it felt like I was re-living to whole situation with Stitch before he had died. He had tried to tell me something important . . . that he was slowly dying while his circuits were giving up on him . . . but I had just totally ignored him, thinking he was being selfish and didn't want me to win the hula competition. And now, he had tried to talk to me again, but of course, I had pushed him away.

_What is the matter with me? _I thought, as tears leaked down my face.

"Lilo? Are you alright?" Nani asked, brushing them away.

"Nani, I've got to find him." I said sharply. "I'm such a fool; I pushed him away again when he was trying to tell me something important. When he was only seeking my forgiveness . . . I've got to find him."

Within that, I stood up, and made my way towards the front door.

* * *

What do you think? Please R&R, and if all is well, I'll post chpt 2 asap. 


End file.
